


Snow Kisses

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 2016 BL-giftexchange, Jack being Jack and Timothy as his boyfriend/Jack sitter, M/M, Snow, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: It's vacation time and Rhys being Jacks personal PA is invited to come with him to a snowing tundra planet for winter fun. Rhys brings his best bro along with but Vaughn only wants time alone with Rhys. Thankfully Timothy is there to keep Jack busy. So now how much winterly fun can our nerds get into.





	

It was bitter and cold but oh so beautiful. That was the first thing that came to mind when Vaughn saw it. Of course there were many other words that could be used to describe the icy winter wonderland of a planet. Rhys always talked about how he wanted to take a vacation to the snowy slopes of Megloon 4 and now it was a reality. Of course that also required a ride in one of the charter ships and Rhys was.... not one for space travel. He loathed it. But when your the personal PA of one Handsome Jack and he wanted to go on said trip and take his PA along for the ride well..... he bore with it. Vaughn sighed. "So much for a nice vacation alone...." A crunch in the snow off to his side startled him along with the familiar voice of his best bro. 

"Sorry did you not want to come? I Just thought ...it would be nice you know...for you to join me and stuff.... for the holidays... I mean not that hanging out with Handsome Jacks not fun.... but.... he's kind of busy trying to pull himself out of a snow bank with his body double..... but I can go if you want to be alone...." Rhys stood there bundled up like a marshmallow scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"What? No Rhys Bro no.. its cool... I didn't mean you.. I just...... I meant that Jack ... can be kinda loud.... boisterous.... room filling..... and I was hoping to get some alone time..... ummm.. .. with you... i guess. Boy that sounded sappy as hell." 

Rhys laughs a bit and grabs him up in a hug lifting him a bit. "Yeah it kinda did. But I like sappy... especially when it comes from my best bro." He sets him down and nuzzles into his hair arms around him. "Surprise of all Surprises... Jack.... brought us here not just for himself with Timothy... but because .... he says I deserve it... and I could bring one person along.... felt only right to bring you." 

That made Vaughn smile. "Oh what no personal time with the man that decorates your walls?" That earned him a shove right into a snow pile. "HEY!" 

"You had that coming." Grins and reaches down grabbing a pile of snow. " So lets see... time to teach you a lesson." Grins as Vaughn was up in a instant and running along the snowy land scape as Rhys threw snow ball after snow ball at him some connecting others far off there mark. Once Vaughn found himself some cover he retaliated laughing and shrieks as cold ice gets between skin and clothes at times. By the time it was over hands were frozen, noses red and ears cold to the touch. Rhys ran at Vaughn ready to take down his opponent slamming into him only to have the smaller man spin them so he landed on top of Rhys. "Well... hello there... come here often?" 

Rhys chuckles as he pants wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulls him down into a kiss blinking as fresh snow starts to fall from the grey skies and smiles. " Im really glad you could come with me......." Vaughn nods. "Yeah... me too Rhys. I love you...." 

"I love you too Vaughn." About to lean in and kiss him again when a snow ball is thrown at them hitting Rhys in the back followed by a loud boisterous voice. " HEY LOVE BIRDS!!! TIME TO GO IN!!! OW!!" Jack frowns as Timothy smacks his arm and chastises him. "You leave them alone. Come on... inside with you I'll make you some hot cocoa." Rhys rolls his eyes and turns back to Vaughn. "Cocoa sounds good... maybe with a snuggle by the fire.... " 

Vaughn returns the kiss. "Hmmm.. Can't think of a better plan." Stands and helps him up as they head in hand in hand only to come to a locked door and Jack grinning at them from inside. They groan. A whole week of this....... well... at least they had each other.


End file.
